One Bad Day
by duckichan87
Summary: You've had a bad day that can do nothing but get worse......right? oneshot with Yuusuke


You've had a bad day. Well, it's only 3 in the afternoon, so u've had a bad morning. To start, You woke up late which lead to the teacher chewing ur ass out in front of the entire class. You winced just thinking about it. And even after embarrassing u in front of the entire world, the teacher still gave you detention. So instead of getting out of school at 2, u ended up walking off the grounds at 3...and it doesn't stop there. Between that horrible first period and detention at the end of the day, u seriously needed to talk to sumone about how unfair your teacher had been. And who better to talk to than your very own best friend. You would have spoken to your sweet and loving boyfriend, but he had told u last night that he was sick and wouldn't be at school that day. So after the class was over you went to find your best friend Ria. You looked high and low for a good 5 minutes and couldn't find her. Good thing u had a study block that period or u would have been late again. So in your attempts to find your friend u finally gave up. You decided to just have a little quiet time and calm ur nerves so u headed to the roof of the school. You had always went up there when u had troubles. No one knew of your secret spot...well, ur sure that a lot of people went up there, but no one knew that u went there also. It was, after all, off limits to all students and no one saw u as a rule breaker.

Well, anyways, u walked up the 25 steps to the top of the school. But upon opening the door leading to the roof, u were met with a mind-altering sight. There, right in front of you, was your best friend...lip-locking with your boyfriend. "Jasmin, please wait. I can explain." your boyfriend tried to reason and Ria by his side looking just as desperate as him. You stood in that same spot for a second biting your bottom lip to keep from crying. "Save it." u said finally turning and ran back down those forbidden 25 steps. You knew that you couldn't run off campus. Your mother would kill u if u did...boyfriend problems or not. So you ran to the only place that u could think in peace...the school library. U slowed down as u approached the library doors. U wiped the couple of tears that went down ur cheek w/o ur knowing and walked in the quiet place. U walked past the front desk, past the study tables and past the computers. U walk to the deepest and darkest corner of the library and sat down to think. So by the end of that block period, u decided to drop your boyfriend (duh) and your best friend. So when it came to the last period of the day...some would think that u would be glad that the day was almost over, but this period had to be the worst. B/c by this period everyone had found out about Ria and your boyfriend. The people that came up to u to rub it in your face had definitely annoyed you. "Hey ya mutt. Heard that boyfriend of yours finally dropped ya." a girl by the name of Kira said to you. "Maybe now u can go back to America...b/c no one really wants u here anyway." she continued leaning across your desk. Her little lap dogs laughed behind her. You decided not to give her the satisfaction of knowing that you were hurt so you just gave her a bored look and pulled out a book that u had been reading earlier. "Are u done?" you said to her putting your nose in the book. She growled in frustration and walked away. But what had annoyed you even more than those little airheads were the ones that tried to comfort you. "Oh my gosh! I heard what happened. Are u okay?" you heard one too many times. you was just glad when the day was over with. Of course u still had an hour of detention, but in detention no one could talk. So u would happily endure that.

And now, after the betrayal and after the detention, you were sitting in a cafe...just sitting here sulking. But of course no one noticed your sulking b/c no one really noticed u. Your were just a half breed...born of an American father and a Japanese mother. You didn't think that being both nationalities would really matter to others...not until u got into high school. In every other grade, no one made fun of you b/c u were a mutt, but that all changed once u got into the ninth grade. U only had Ria. She was the only one that didn't care. But now she was gone. She was out of your life. And if she even attempted to approach u again u would punch her in her face...same with your boyfriend. So all u can do at the moment is drown your troubles in a cup of french vanilla capichino. U put the cup to your lips but stopped as u caught ur reflection in the steamy cup of troubles. Two caramel brown eyes...one small stubby nose...two proportional ears hidden behind the charcoal curly locks that never left the outline of your face. No matter how much u tried to keep it all up in that ponytail of yours there would always be stray strands teasing your forehead. Two full lips pulled into a frown all placed upon smooth but freckled skin stared back up at you. You weren't ugly and yet u felt so hideous. U wouldn't change your appearance for anything in the world but what u would change was your nationality. You sighed for about the one hundredth time that day and went about drinking your hot liquids until a shadow fell over you. You looked up to meet familiar chocolate brown eyes. " What do want Yuusuke?" u said. You were not in the mood to hear him rub your horrible day in your face. U knew that it was coming. He never let a second go by w/o teasing u...although it was a bit different from the way the others teased u. The things that he would say to u had absolutely nothing to do with u being a half breed. But this was not on ur mind at the moment. "Please just leave me alone." u told him as he sat down. All the while, he had said nothing to u. He quietly ordered a cup of hot chocolate for himself and just sat there. For the first few moment you kept ur focus on him expecting an insult in any second. If he dared to say anything to u, you would blow up. But after those tense ten minutes u really didn't care anymore. Everyone else had thrown it in ur face...why would you expect any different from the school bully.

U've gone through 3 cups of cappichino and still neither of u made a sound to the other. Actually, though u hated to admit it, this little quiet session was sort of comforting. After a while of sitting with the one guy that everyone feared at school u began to feel all of the troubles of ur day begin to melt away. You began to feel safe. But u also began to wonder how sumone like him could have such an effect on u. And now after this third cup it was around 7 at night. _'I really don't want to leave.'_ u thought to urself while standing. "I'll walk u home." Yuusuke said for the first time that day. His comment had taken u by surprise. Slowly but surely, u nodded ur head before heading out the door. The walk home was even more peaceful and calming than sitting in that coffee shop. The entire walk home you had kept ur gaze toward the stars in the sky. "Beautiful." u wispered softly to yourself. You shifted your gaze to Yuusuke to him gazing at the same view. After about five minutes the two of you had finally reached your home. You began to walk up the steps to your font door but a hand grabbed your wrist. You looked back at Yuusuke with questioning eyes. He just smirked a little leading to a frown from u. Would he now start making fun of u?...after the comfort he had given u. Perhaps it had all been a trick. You just stood there waiting for him to show his true intentions. " I took care of him for u." he stated still holding your hand and a smirk on his face. Your eyes had widened at this once u realized what he was talking about. He had beaten your ex-boyfriend up...for you. " Why? You don't even like me." u said to him still in surprise mode. His smirk turned into a soft smile as he pulled u closer to him. You fell into his chest. And the two of u stayed that way for a moment. U had to admit...u enjoyed being against him like this. It just seemed so...right. You slowly looked up into his eyes and saw that he too was focusing on ur own light brown orbs. " And who says that I don't like u?" he said still giving u a light smile. He leaned down into u until his lips had fully covered ur own. Your head was swimming in confusion at this point. So his teasing had been a way of letting you know that he had at least noticed you. And he never touched the subject of being mixed b/c he knew that it was a touchy subject for u. You finally got it...he likes you. But what was more important...u like him. And now after finally admitting it to urself...u wrapped ur arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After pulling apart both of u were smiling. U never wanted to let him go. And u knew that he would never hurt u like ur ex...he would protect u til the end. " Goodnight." he said before pulling his hands from ur lower back and walking off into the night. U stood there for a minute or two. U just stood there thinking of everything that had happened that day. It was fate. It was meant to be. And it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
